


Once Upon a Time (and baby blues)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artificial Insemination, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Brian May - Freeform, Fem!Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Fem!John Deacon - Freeform, Fem!Roger Taylor - Freeform, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Illnesses, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Jackie wishes that she was in Bridgette's place, but she supposes everything will work out.





	Once Upon a Time (and baby blues)

**Author's Note:**

> Man. I don't even know anymore.  
Uh brief I guess background if you care: they basically drew lots as to who was going to be inseminated. Freddie didn't want to do it so she didn't and John really wanted to be the one to do it. Rose and Bridgette were very neutral about it.  
That being said, enjoy!

Jackie gently rubs Bridgette’s back as she spills what little she had for lunch in the toilet. She grimaces at the sharp gagging noise and then helps pull her away from the bowl before flushing. Bridgette lets out a low whine.

“Why did I agree to this again?”

Jackie hums and rearranges Bridgette so that she’s leaning against her side. Bridgette slides down so that she’s more against her chest rather than shoulder mumbling something about her tummy being softer.

“Babe, we can go to the bedroom, or couch even?”

Bridgette shakes her head, “we’ll be back here in twenty minutes anyway.”

“Hm,” Jackie starts rubbing her back again, “maybe Freddie will have found something you can take.”

She leans away as Bridgette shifts again, laying across Jackie’s lap, head pillowed on her thigh. Jackie’s hand skims down towards the slight bump on Bridgette’s stomach because she’s so skinny she looks further along than she is. The doctor hesitantly suggested twins, which Bridgette loudly counteracted with the chances of that being slim.

Jackie is inclined to agree that twins wouldn’t be the best for them, she’s more worried about Bridgette’s body being able to handle the strain rather than having to take care of two infants (they have the money and can make the time). Rose seems to think that twins would be better because it’s only once and they get the two kids they want.

“Is this really going to last six more months?”

“The doctor said the second trimester is easier?”

Jackie raises her hands in compliance. Considering the rough start to the pregnancy she wouldn’t be surprised if things don’t start looking up until the third trimester. She rubs her thumb along the tiny swell. Bridgette sighs and nuzzles into her thigh.

“Are you upset it wasn’t you?” She asks quietly.

Jackie blinks, “I was disappointed at first, but I’m seeing the silver lining now.”

Bridgette huffs and Jackie is glad to see some of the misery fades away from her. This week is better than last, but the sojourns in the bathroom are wearing on them all. At least they’ve been able to sleep through the night.

“But you aren’t, really?”

She bends down to press a light kiss to Bridgette’s forehead, “no. How can I be upset when you’ve got out baby growing inside of you?”

Bridgette wrinkles her nose, “that still sounds weird.”

“My mom always said the weirdest part is when they first start moving.”

“Oh. I suppose he’ll be doing that soon.”

“He?”

Bridgette nods, “it’s going to be a boy.”

Jackie raises her eyebrow. She doesn’t care either way as long as the baby and Bridgette are okay. Although raising a girl might be easier considering there are four women in the house.

“Maybe one of each?”

Bridgette glares, “don’t you dare.”

“Sorry, love.”

“Oh my loves, where are you?”

“Bathroom!”

A few minutes later, Freddie appears in her extravagant glory. Jackie will never understand why a meeting takes a full face of make-up and eight-inch heels, but Freddie looks damn good. Rose pokes her head under Freddie’s arm.

“We found something that’s safe for you, Birdie, wanna see if it’ll help?”

Bridgette nods, “ ‘m not getting up.”

“So I’m trapped too?”

“Yes.”

Jackie looks up. Freddie is smiling and Rose has already vanished to get the medicine.

“Just think, six more months of us being at your beck and call.”

Bridgette tosses the washcloth at Freddie who dodges it easily.

“I’m getting changed and you’re coming to bed, I want cuddles.”

“Think you’re up for cuddles?”

“Stomach feels better and there’s medicine now.”

Jackie nods and helps Bridgette stand up. She leans back, forcing the tiny bump out further.

“Are you okay?”

“I can’t imagine how big I’m going to get.”

“You’ll still be beautiful.”

Bridgette bumps their heads together, “thank you.”

“Any time, my love.”

* * *

Jackie had meant it when she said she wasn’t exactly _upset _about not being the pregnant one. Three months of constantly getting sick and having to take medicine didn’t exactly give the fantasy version of pregnancy like the movies. She can’t deny that she’s not jealous though.

At seven months, Bridgette’s stomach is large enough that she can rest a book on it comfortably and giving her an adorable pregnancy waddle. She looks even more irresistible in flowing maternity gowns and the “glow.”

Saying no to her is impossible. Rose is currently giving a massage, entirely focused on working the swelling out around Bridgette’s ankles and Freddie is fixing some odd craving of vegetables and ice cream.

Jackie is in the constantly sought body-pillow position, which means she gets to feel the occasional kick of their baby. Bridgette smiles fondly, rubbing at the spot that is the baby’s current target.

She wants _that, _the closeness to the baby instead of being separated as they are. Not to mention Bridgette is constantly attended to (and she wouldn’t be a Rockstar if there wasn’t a part of her that wanted to be in the spotlight, albeit less than the others).

So yes, she’s jealous, but she’ll keep that bit to herself. Bridgette’s moods tend to spike and sink at random times and any off-handed statements may cause a crisis. Jackie doesn’t want that famous Taylor anger directed at her (again) because she made Bri cry.

“Do we have names?” Bridgette hums.

“Everything is picked out, love,” Freddie leans down and kisses her.

Jackie tries very hard to not gag at the mix of red peppers and butterscotch ice cream. Rose does shudder.

“Why? Why is this a thing that happens?” She bemoans.

Bridgette sticks out her tongue while swirling the pepper stick into the ice cream. The garlic mushrooms in vanilla custard had been Jackie’s absolute no. Freddie seems to handle everything with grace, except when it came to getting oranges at three am.

“It’s decent,” Bridgette shrugs.

“That’s the baby brain,” Freddie presses another sloppy kiss to her cheek.

Rose stands up and presses a kiss to the baby before she kisses the tip of Brian’s nose.

“How’s that?”

“Much better.”

“Do I get one?” Jackie grins.

Rose sticks out her tongue, “being a pillow too strenuous?”

Jackie kneads at a spot-on Bridgette’s shoulder. It’s been bothering her as she keeps rolling it.

“Of course not,” Jackie hooks her chin on Bridgette’s opposite shoulder, “but I want one.”

Rose sighs heavily before sitting back down on the coffee table and pulling the leg that isn’t pinned towards her. Freddie walks around the couch and drops down and pulls Bridgette’s hand towards her kissing the palm before leaning forward and pressing a kiss there.

Jackie carefully pushes the swell of jealousy down. It isn’t that big of a deal truly. Besides this more than is likely going to be her in a couple of years. Rose’s thumb digs into a tight spot in her calf and she gasps before it turns into a moan.

“Don’t make noises like that, Deaky, we’ll get ideas,” Freddie winks.

Rose repeats the action and this time Jackie simply moans as it works out the spot.

“I could go for sex,” Bridgette says casually.

Jackie chokes in surprise. The other unexpected side effect of Bri’s pregnancy had been the increase in her libido, not that they weren’t complaining. She kisses Bridgette’s neck which earns her a breathy sigh.

“Oh,” Rose says softly, “we’re doing this.”

* * *

Jackie paces nervously in the waiting room. When Bridgette had called for the epidural that’s when she had to step out, she doesn’t do hospitals well, much less needles in the spine. Judging by Rose’s pale face when she stepped out Jackie had made the right call.

“We’re about to push?” Freddie steps out.

She weighs her options and follows Freddie back. For as bad as she feels, she isn’t the one pushing a human out of her. Jackie steps in the room. Bridgette’s hair is pulled up into a bun (curls rebelling from the tie) and her face is red and covered in sweat. Her chest is heaving. Her gaze flits back to Bridgette’s face when it drifts too far. She gags.

Bridgette lets out a long groan which breaks into a sob.

“I _can’t _do this,” she pants.

Jackie moves quickly to her side holding her hand while Rose soothes the curls back.

“Yes, you can,” Jackie says quietly, “you’ve got us right next to you, and only a little longer and you can see our son.”

“Daughter,” Freddie and Rose challenge.

Bridgette yells cutting off the argument, “God, I can’t.”

Jackie leans forward, letting Bridgette squeeze her hand hard enough that it feels like it's about to break, “Look at me, songbird.”

Hazel eyes glossy with pain meet hers.

“You can.”

She nods.

“Okay,” the doctor calls, “give me one large push.”

Bridgette’s eyes close and her neck flexes back and her toes spread out and she nearly screams. Jackie winces at the volume and the rasp that follows at the end. Her voice is going to be wrecked.

“Shoulders are out, wonderfully done,” the doctor calls.

She falls limp against the pillows, “fuck. Never. Not again.”

Rose kisses her temple, “okay, lovie.”

“Only a little longer,” Freddie kisses the crown of Bridgette’s head, “okay?”

Bridgette sobs. Jackie watches her tense again and yells out. She grabs one of the clothes Freddie must’ve forgotten about and wipes the tears away. Jackie rubs it across her face before pecking the corer of her cheekbone.

A squeal pierces the air. Jackie’s head turns towards the nurse who is now holding a squirming bundle in a soft yellow blanket. The breath is knocked from her lungs. Rose and Freddie are also looking at the baby. Jackie glances back to Bridgette who is leaning back catching her breath, and more tears are falling.

At least they aren’t from pain this time.

“It’s a boy.”

The nurse hands the baby over to Bridgette. Jackie huffs quietly, there is already a dark head of hair that’s already curling as it dries. Bridgette coos softly and then brings the baby to her chest.

“Name?” Rose breathes.

Bridgette hums, “remember the deal.”

Jackie leans forward and looks at her son. Bridgette’s chosen name floats through her head.

“Caelen,” she says softly.

Bridgette looks up smiling, “

Freddie strokes a hand down the tiny head – god he’s so tiny – while rubbing her eyes with her other one.

“How beautiful.”

Bridgette yawns and Caelen pulls off and sniffles once before falling asleep.

“Mama needs rest,” Rose says quietly, “who wants to hold him first?”

Jackie reaches out automatically. Caelen nestles in her arms, staying asleep. She’s never loved anything so deeply, so quickly. It must be so incredible for Bridgette.

“Afterbirth,” the doctor reminds

Bridgette whines. Freddie stays near her while Rose leans up on her toes to get a better look at their son.

Their son!

She doesn’t feel so jealous now that she’s holding him. Her mind singles out the single bassline she’s thought of the entire nine months. The bass is at home, but she knows the rhythm by heart. Jackie bounces in the count and hums. Her voice is warbly and unused but Caelen stays asleep, scrunching up his nose.

Rose hums along with her before coming in with the first line as Jackie restarts the rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't something I expected to write, but a Friday prompt finally liked me so I went with it. I'm not super Hap that this is my first King!fic but it is a thing. So as always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to on tumblr!


End file.
